The Truth Is Out
by Fate12343
Summary: Not two, but four angels. Why are they defending Dark, and why do Daisuke and Satoshi like these two girls so much? Also, why are angels freely roaming? They are practically hosting themselves, and going to Daisuke's school. Things could get dangerous around here.


It was a good day to start with, for Satoshi Hikari. Mind you, his last name was Hiwitari, thanks to his adoption. Krad hadn't bugged him last night, or this morning. Mind you, that wouldn't last.

In his mind, Krad was being the most idiotic freak he could that day. He stabbed himself, loving the feeling of the homicidal he truly was. _Dark.. It's all that thief's fault..._ _Stealing all the girls._

All but one girl Krad had met. She had golden wings that matched her hair and magic color. She was also skinny, and her hair was long, and tied back in two twin tails. Her outfit, was white, with a cross in the middle of the over jacket. Underneath, she wore a lovely white dress, which Krad assumed had no sleeves, with a golden lace. Her shoes were white, with a golden cross on them, and her gloves matched.

The fight with her hadn't lasted long. The girl was defeated when Krad unleashed a huge attack, along with a bind on the poor girl. Un-lucky for Krad, she wasn't alone. Oh no, there was a girl with light purple hair and black clothes on that had stabbed Krad. Her hair was tied in two smaller twin tails, and it was a lot shorter. It only went past the shoulders tied up. She wore almost the same as the golden-haired girl, but it was black, and there was no over jacket. It was a sleeveless black dress, that ruffled a bit at the bottom.

Now, he hadn't learned their names yet... "Hiwatari!" Daisuke ran over to Satoshi.

"Hello, Niwa."

"Did you hear? There's two girls that-"

"Have wings...?" Satoshi asked, they were sitting on the roof. "I met them both.."

"We met the purple haired- Wait.. 'both'? and in two?" Daisuke asked, in dis-belief. Satoshi nodded. "The purple haired girl called herself by Shinjitsu... What about the other one?"

"Golden hair. Golden eyes. Like a female Krad. No name. Just tried to kill us."

"That's impossible." Daisuke said. "Shinjitsu and a no name?"

"Yes.."

Two girls with he same description, walked up the stairs and through the door. "Oh, sorry!" The golden-haired one said, her hair down. It almost touched the ground. Satoshi looked at her.

"No, not at all. There's plenty space up here."

"Aha, thanks!" The purple haired girl said. "Watashi, Shinjitsu!"

"Satoshi. This is Daisuke." Satoshi said, then guestured to Daisuke.

"This is Autumn-chan. She's more quiet. Untill you get to know her, then she never shut's up!" Shinjitsu said, hugging Autumn from the side. Autumn laughed a bit.

"Well, Autumn. We're not here to hurt you." Daisuke said. She looked back up at the redhead, smiling. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"Sure! Why not? Autumn, what do you say?" Shinjitsu asked her golden eyed friend. She nodded again.

The girls sat with the boys. Autumn didn't talk. Satoshi took it as she was a very shy girl, but this was definitely the girl he had fallen for. It had to be. She ate her food quietly, not daring to speak. Like it'd break her. Shinjitsu poked her. "Meep..?" She asked, like it was a secret language. Autumn shook her head. Daisuke decided that, since he'd finished his lunch, he'd talk to Autumn.

"Autumn-chan. What's your last name?" She looked up at him, blushing a bit.

"Testarossa. I'm Autumn Testarossa." Daisuke smiled, he liked the sound of that.

"Daisuke Niwa."

All was quiet, until a certain somebody decided to crash their party. "Oh my gosh! Like, who's all chilling up here!?" Mio Hio walked up. "Whoa, like a golden-haired girl! Satoshi, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Satoshi just realized how close he was to this girl. Autumn blushed, it standing out more on her pale skin, as she looked away. "Like, she's pretty hawt! Oh, look. It's that Shinjitsu bitch!"

"Excuse me!?" Autumn looked at her, and stood up, shocking Dasuke and Satoshi. Shinjitsu just smirked. "My best friend is NOT a bitch, un like you who's a stuck up snob!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? You're such a kid. Like, get a clue."

"WANNA FIGHT WHORE!?"

"Autumn, No!" Shinjitsu grabbed her arm, and tried pulling her back. "Come on, lay off!"

"LET ME AT HER!" Mio's friends were holding her back as well, but glaring at Autumn, who glared back. The principle came up stairs. Instantly the girls acted all innocent, trying their best not to look like they just tried to kill each other. He left, and Autumn just glared at Mio. "If you try to fucking hurt my friend again... I WILL kill you. I'm not afraid to do so."

"You're just like a certain golden-haired homicidal I know."

"Glad to be one." Autumn said. Mio left, letting Autumn sigh and sit back down.

"Wow.." Daisuke said. "Autumn-chan, you're so brave!" He smiled. "She just doesn't leave me alone, and I guess she doesn't leave you two alone either!"

"Nope! She's a bitch. I really hate her, and she hates me, so it's perfect I guess!" Shinji took a bite of her pie, and smiled.

The chatter about how much everyone hated her went on for a while, before the bells rang. The rest of the day went on normally, before everyone went home. Turns out that Satoshi and Autumn lived pretty close to each other, so that went well. Shinji and Daisuke lived on the same street as well. "So, Autumn. Did you hear?" Satoshi asked, breaking the silence.

"Hear what?" She asked him.

"Dark is going to be stealing something tonight."

"Dark always steals stuff... I mean, it's not a big de- Kh..!" She stopped, holding her head.

"Autumn?" He asked, walking over.

"It's nothing." She stood up straight, before she kept walking. "Just a head rush. Sorry, I'm not in the greatest health right now. I gotta get home though, so I will talk to you later!" She smiled and ran across the street, walking into a nice small house.

_"Please tell me you felt that, Master_ _Satoshi."_ Krad asked through mind link.

"I'd be stupid if I didn't notice. You're an ass.." He gave a small smile before walking into the house.

_"Thank_ you." He smirked in the back of the mind.

"Now.. Let's get ready, shall we?" Satoshi asked, actually exited for tonight's hunting game.


End file.
